


Jack's Confinement.

by splash_the_cat



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Babies, F/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-25
Updated: 2014-07-25
Packaged: 2018-02-10 06:18:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2014272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/splash_the_cat/pseuds/splash_the_cat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Janet finally let Teal'c and Daniel into the infirmary, Daniel couldn't help himself. "Jack, you're glowing."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jack's Confinement.

**Author's Note:**

> Sequel to [The one where of course aliens make them do it. And Daniel is a big perv](http://archiveofourown.org/works/2008218)
> 
> Happy Valentine's Day, everyone. :)

_Congratulating the new parents_

When Janet finally let Teal'c and Daniel into the infirmary, Daniel couldn't help himself. "Jack, you're glowing."

Jack sat on an exam bed in a hospital gown that did little to hide the already obvious baby bump. His hand rested on it, and he rubbed it, apparently without even realizing it, in small, gentle circles. Interesting, Daniel thought. Maybe that really is a biological -

Jack's not-remotely-gentle voice cut off Daniel's train of thought abruptly. "Daniel? Shut up before I kill you. I can blame it on the hormones, you know."

 

_Telling the family._

"Oh my god. We've only been back for two hours. How does everyone know?" Sam scrolled through the list of congratulatory e-cards in her inbox with growing horror. She'd escaped the infirmary and Jack's glowering only to become the object of corridor whispers, giggles and the occasional congratulatory wolf-whistle.

And now this. She opened one of the emails: "Way to go, Major! We always knew you wore the pants on SG-1."

Daniel and Teal'c exchanged glances. "No idea, Sam." "I cannot imagine how the news could have escaped, Major Carter."

Sam closed out of her email and closed her eyes. "That's good, because by now the Colonel knows that everyone knows, and I imagine he'll be even less pleased."

When she opened her eyes, Daniel and Teal'c were gone.

 

_The cravings._

Sam's phone rang at three in the morning. For the third time that week. _"Carter, you did this to me! Go buy me a Big Mac!"_

 

_The preparations._

"Jack? You okay? You look a little pale."

Jack held up a bag from a local maternity shop. "Two words, Daniel. Breast pump."

 

_The baby shower._

It was the little Avalanche jersey that got him.

"Are you crying, Jack?"

"I have something in my eye."

"Sure Jack." Daniel patted him on the shoulder, squeaking loudly when Jack grabbed his wrist in a painful grip.

"Daniel, you're gonna end up with something in _your_ eye - my fork. Now shut the fuck up and hand me those booties."

 

_The birth plan_

Daniel flipped through a copy of Ina May’s Guide to Childbirth that he'd found on Jack's coffee table. "So how exactly is this going to happen?"

"How's what going to happen, Daniel?"

"You know," Daniel flapped his free hand in a shooing motion. "The, well, exit strategy?"

He found himself standing on Jack's porch a few second later, still holding the book, the door slamming shut behind him.

 

_The joyous day_

SG-1 stood huddled around Jack's bed, gazing in awe at the tiny miracle in Jack's arms.Sam, visibly full of pride (and relief that she wasn't the one in the bed), said, "His name is George Jacob."

She shot a deadly glare Daniel's direction when he started humming "John Jacob Jingleheimer Schmidt" under his breath.

"He is an excellent specimen of the human species, O'Neill and Major Carter," Teal'c said soothingly, "and now doubt will grow up to be a fine warrior. You should be pleased."

"Yeah, cute." Daniel tugged a corner of blanket away from the baby to get a better look. "Is it just me, or does he look a little like Thor?"

 


End file.
